


Memories

by MaliceMaple



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceMaple/pseuds/MaliceMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prewar for Holly wasn't that long ago, at least in her memories. Seeing the state of places she remembers is hard on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog on tumblr called @MaliceMaple. I'm always open to prompt ideas, suggestions, and advice. c:

They had finished clearing out the high school of raiders. Holly suggested that they should set up for the night and travel back to Sanctuary in the morning. Upon the rooftop was the remains of the recently abandoned camp of the raiders. Old mattresses strewn around an old cooking spit that the raiders had rigged.

Holly checked the parameters of the rooftop looking out into the surrounding city. It appears the city was still with nothing catching her eyes. Some smoke wafts into the night sky from burning buildings in the far distance. She assumes other raiders or perhaps super mutants. Either way, they were not where she was.

The glow of the distant light helps illuminate the streets. The sky was clear with millions of little twinkling stars. It was a beautiful night, and one she should appreciate. To her everything felt so wrong.

MacCready came back with his arms full with scrap wood he got from inside the school. Glancing over her saw Holly standing still looking out. He knelt down to the spit placing the pieces of wood into the base of the spit. Reaching into his pocket for his flip lighter to remove his hand empty.

“Hey, Boss?”

Holly turned around to face him, “Yeah?”

“I don’t have my lighter on me. Do you have it?”

She pulled the lighter out of her own pocket along with a cigarette, “Yeah.”

Before giving it back she lit the cigarette breathing in to start it. Light blue smoke along with pale orange light of the cigarette surrounds her face. She hands it to him without further words. Walking away from him back to the ledge of the high school.

Once he had the small fire started he rummaged through his bag to pull out two bottles. He sauntered over behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. His mouth pressed against her ear.

“We successfully dealt with the pests. We now have this entire building to ourselves. Why don’t we celebrate a bit with-!” A tune on his voice.

MacCready stepped back to hold out the two beer bottles in his hands with a big smile on his face.

Holly didn’t even budge. The cigarette hanging from her mouth.

“This is all wrong.” Her voice faint.

His shoulders slumped with his arms going to his sides.

“What’s all wrong?” He inquired.

“This, all of this, all of this wrong.” She continued, “I graduated at this high school. I took the lives of four people in that gym. In the  same room I had my first dance with Miles.”

MacCready walked up beside her. Her sullen gaze met his eyes. Placing the two bottles on the ground between them, he took her by the hand to sit down upon the roof’s ledge.

She flicked what remained of the cigarette over the edge. Her other hand clasped with his. The only sound between them was the crackling of the fire behind them.

“We had English together.” She chimed up, “ Mr. Bowster was a real ass though. So, we’d skip the class together. Miles was the one who taught me how to pick locks you know.  We’d get into all sorts of mischief. Anyway, we’d skip class and sneak into the school’s basement. There we’d drink beer and would make out.”

A painful smile crept onto her face. Her eyes distant looking over the city again lost in her memories. MacCready quietly listened to her talk - never letting go of her hand.

“This one time,” A short laugh between her words, “This one time Mr. Bowster actually went looking for us. We had skipped class four weeks in a row at this point. He heard word from some kid that Miles and I were in the basement. That day we were down there and started to hear the door rattling with a key inserted into it. We knew there were no other exits, so Miles grabbed me by the hand hushing me. There was a maintenance room not to far from where we sat. We sneaked into it, and we hid behind these tall toolboxes that was just enough cover in the corner. We had to hold our breath when Mr. Bowster looked in the room after us. He threw that door open and looked around, but turned right back around after hearing or seeing no one. Miles and I sat there in pure silence until high tailing it out of the school.”

She busted out laughing at the memory.

“Thing is Miles made the big mistake of leaving his bag behind landing him a week of detention. And you know what?” She looked over at MacCready, “I didn’t get in trouble. Mr. Bowster tried to get him to admit I was there with him. But Miles swore up and down he was alone and just wanted to sneak off for a few drinks. I didn’t deserve him.”

“It is just… This place was supposed to be a place of good memories. But, he’s gone. Dead and frozen back in that vault. These parallels of what was and what is are just a lot to take in sometimes. All this was my home, Mac. Now look at it.”

“I can’t picture what home was like for you. I’m sorry. This is everything I’ve ever known. Danger. Fear. Struggle. This is our every day since after the war. My home regardless where I am will always be the same, but there are great things about it. Duncan, Lucy, and now you. I know you miss him. Hel-Heck, I miss Lucy every day. Just have to keep going on for them. I think about Duncan and I feel determined. And one day you’ll find Shaun. In the meantime we have one another, and that will never change. We’re not losing anymore people, Holly.” MacCready reflected.

Tears ran down Holly’s face. Holly wasn’t the one to cry. This was the first time MacCready had seen her cry since they met. But, she was smiling with those tears.

“Time to start some new memories. Starting here, what do you say, beautiful?” MacCready offers her one of the beers.

“I’d like that.” She sniffled.

He twisted the tops off the beers. The bottles hissed upon losing their caps. MacCready handed her one.

“Here’s to new memories.” She reached the bottle out to him.

He clinked the base of his bottle against hers smiling back at her, “Here’s to new memories.


End file.
